


True love?

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: But he is nanny's brath, Crowley will always be Nanny, Drabble, Five Years Later, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of Sweet, M/M, Romance, Trip - Freeform, Warlock is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: Warlock visits Crowley’s house 5 years after the Armageddon. Both of them were happy about it, but things go bad when Warlock meet Nanny’s husbands.Drabble.





	True love?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! I’m at the point that I don’t know what I’m writing, what I’m translating and what I’m a grammar checking. But I’m trying to finish it, It’s a personal challenge… For my creativity. 
> 
> I love writing about mommy— I mean, Nanny Crowley~ 
> 
> English is not my first language so @Noctomata helped me with the Grammar! Give him some love too!
> 
> I hope you all like this one! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Good Omens is owned by Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett and Amazon Prime.

To Crowley's joy, Warlock was visiting.  
To Aziraphale's concern, Warlock was visiting.

It was sudden.  
Crowley and Aziraphale, with 5 years of having stopped Armageddon, lived together and shared their love with books and plants respectively and vice versa. Crowley fulfilled all the whims his angel had. Aziraphale stopped Crowley for any nonsense and kept the house in order. It was a quiet, sweet life. After so many years with missions, fights and limitations, they finally deserved some peace.

Then, they received that call.

\- Nanny. I will arrive tomorrow in London. Would you pick me up from the airport? -

The world went upside down. They ran from side to side, hiding any sign of eternity and divinity from their home and made a couple of stories to avoid any questions the teenager might have.

The excuse was his 16th birthday, within a week. He asked so much to spend it on a trip, that his parents ended up accepting, but on the condition that it was where they knew his Nanny lived.

In these years, they had met only a couple of times, when, to get out of the routine, the demon visited him in his American mansion. Warlock didn't care about Nanny's changes as long as he could keep calling him that. Crowley was proud that his little hellish baby had chosen the right side of fashion and now dressed in elegant dark colors.

They both got along so well, just like when they lived under the same huge roof.

But this would be the first time that he interfered with his personal life. When he was his Nanny, he avoided the subject. If Warlock asked something personal, he reminded him that she was only an employee, and that he should not be interested in any employee. The little one used to be happy with that, but he doubted that it was the same with the teenager. More now that he would come to his house.

Warlock enjoyed the trip on the Bentley, a vehicle that went totally with Nanny. Upon arriving home, he explored without much fuss the house, taking the occasional photo of the rare and kind of grotesque relics that the demon kept, and uploaded it to Instagram.

The problems began when Aziraphale left the kitchen to " meet " Dowling. The boy stayed completely still and watched the blond from head to toe. It was not the best sign. Aziraphale became completely anxious about this. It did not help to improve things either.

Because they still had to wait for Warlock's birthday, and none of them wanted to be so uncomfortable, they made an itinerary to hang out.

The second day, they decided to go to a Museum. After a little discussion, Warlock and the redhead won to go to the Museum of Medical Abnormalities, because it was a temporary exhibit. Aziraphale went all the way covering his mouth with a handkerchief, occasionally covering his eyes and moving faster. Crowley pretended he didn't notice his little boy's amused smile.

On the third day, due to the bad time they passed at the Museum, they pleased the angel and went to the Theater. This may have worked out better ... but the blond came up with the brilliant idea of inviting them to see the Lion King. It wasn't bad, but Warlock, with all those hormones and rebel spirit, took it as an offense.

When they reached their seats, the boy with his arms crossed began to kick the front seat. The man from the other place did not take it well either and began to shout. His wife also didn't seem very happy and started screaming too. With all the looks they had on them, neither Aziraphale nor Crowley could do a miracle to avoid it, and they ended kicked out of the show.

It was so much the ease with which Warlock celebrated that they were able to escape torture, that the demon knew that it was totally planned. Aziraphale felt uncomfortable again and didn't talk much the rest of the day.

The fourth day of his visit was not so bad. They finally agreed when they visited Westminster Abbey. The boy wanted to visit it because of the type of architecture, and of course, because he saw it in a movie. Crowley accompanied them when they surrounded it and a guide explained the details of the facade. Upon entering, he pretended to have an extensive job call that he needed to attend in privacy.

The time they could visit was limited, so Dowling could not demand to wait until he entered with him. While they talked about the style, he didn't pay much attention. Just took some photos without flash. He showed more interest when they began to name all the conflicts or attacks the place had had because of its importance for England royalty.

\- I know a lot about those episodes, little Warlock. -

Aziraphale seriously tried to start a conversation. It was a failure when the response was blue eyes rolling and separating from the group, to take more photos.

On his way home, the boy spent his time telling his Nanny everything he had missed, the photos he posted and the silly comments that came to him about it. Crowley only listened, watching the blond in the rearview mirror, whom stared at the floor of the car, without paying attention.

Things climaxed at night. They didn't want to go out for dinner, so Crowley prepared some pasta, salad and accompanied it with red wine. Juice for Warlock.

It was not so bad while they talked about the nonsense that the American president did and said. It would not surprise him if any of his former demonic companions were responsible for such behavior. They even laughed a little, while Nanny told some historical anecdotes of clumsy politicians he knew by heart.

But the atmosphere broke when Warlock "accidentally" threw his cranberry juice in a suspicious motion. The table was so small that virtually all the content ended up on the blond's sack and pants, which rose in a reflex that was not fast enough.

\- Oops - He raised his shoulders. - I spilled it.

They remained silent, watching him closely. Aziraphale closed his eyes, taking a breath in an attempt to calm himself. But it didn’t work. When he opened them, the sweet angel had a infuriated expression that Crowley had not seen for decades.

\- Ok. It's enough. - The redhead hit the table. - Warlock, go to bed.

\- But Nanny! It's nine o'clock!

\- I said bed! -

The boy twisted his mouth, got up almost throwing the chair and after a couple of seconds they heard the door of the guest room slamming.

Crowley took Warlock out of the scene just in time, because he could see how the rage was getting out of Aziraphale’s control as some blue iris appeared in the middle of his face.

\- I’ll solve this. - He said, snapping his fingers to repair his husband's expensive outfit, before getting up from the table.

He left the kitchen, pinching the bridge of his nose. Oh fuck. Why does the loves of his life had to be so capricious? It was obvious that they were going to collide when they met formally.

He entered the room. The lock that the boy placed not helping much against the devil.

\- Warlock, don’t be ridiculous, at least wear your pajamas. – Claimed, seeing him curled up under the sheets.

\- Better go put your pajamas on your “angel”, Nanny.

\- I taught you better ways to insult people. - He kicked the base of the bed and sat in a chair at the side of the bed, in that particular way that he had. - Spit it out. What’s happening and why are you taking it out on Aziraphale?

\- Nothing. We just don't agree.

\- I changed your damn diapers, Warlock. - He scoffed, crossing his arms. - You'll have to come up with something better.

\- Ugh! All right! - He got up, settling on the edge of the bed and pointed at the door. - Why do you live with him!?

\- He is my husband.

\- NO! I-I mean why didn't you tell me!?

\- Well, I didn't think it would be necessary to tell you that part of my life. - He shrugged. - I thought it was interesting enough to tell you about my travels around the world.

\- It was necessary!

\- And why?

\- Because you were supposed to be with Brother Francis!

\- … What? -

\- Ngh... - Warlock wrapped himself again in the black sheet, avoiding Crowley's gaze.

\- Why did you believe that?

\- Because I know you went out with him when you worked at my house ... - He muttered. - I saw you kissing once.

\- ... Oh. - He coughed to hide the grief. Well, yes... He knew that Aziraphale was weak to his female body, and he took advantage of this to tempt him to kiss her. Only he never noticed that he had been discovered.

\- You always said that love was stupid, but you two were so ridiculously obvious. You always wanted me to go out and play in the garden while you read, but it was only because Brother Francis gave you a rose every afternoon, wasn't it? And Brother Francis, always hiding behind the rose bushes when we arrived from an elegant event and you wore those pompous black dresses! - Okay, Crowley didn't know that last part.

\- Well, why did you never say anything if you knew?

\- I don’t know. Because it made me angry and I found funny that you believed me so dumb, maybe.

\- Well, people change and...

\- "If they don’t understand each other they have to keep distance." - Recited in a funny voice, in mockery and annoyance. – Yes. Yes. I already know that story.

\- ... Is this perhaps because of the divorce of your parents? - With just that question, all of Warlock's arrogance disappeared. -

\- …How do you know?

\- The same afternoon you arrived your mother spoke to me crying. She told me that you ran away from home after receiving the news, and they couldn't find you anywhere.

\- And why didn't you send me back with her?

\- Well, you looked like you needed to clear your mind, so I promised to take care of you. - Mrs. Dowling trusted only him to keep her little boy safe. - I thought that if we didn't touch the subject for a few days, everything would be fine, but I was clearly wrong.

\- … I suppose.

\- Well... Why among all the places you could escape, did you want to come with me?

\- ... Because I wanted to have a good time with you, Nanny.

\- So why are you treating Aziraphale so badly? - He adjusted the dark glasses. Warlock bit his lower lip before responding.

\- ... Because I wanted to see you with Brother Francis... - He said it in a very, very low tone.

\- Why only with him, Warlock?

\- ... My parents ... always had this shitty relationship. I guess it was obvious that one day they would divorce, but when the day finally arrived ... I don't know. My head was filled with a lot of nonsense ... I don’t understand how they do this without caring about my opinion at all. - He pulled the cloth, trying to hide in it. - And I began to wonder if one day the same thing would happen to me. If one day I could do the same to a son of mine ...

\- That-

\- But I remembered how Brother Francis and you looked and smiled. I thought that if I could see you, that you loved each other sincerely... Maybe I could believe that I could find someone for me ... Not something false and political like my parents. - He sighed, losing strength in his fingers. - But when I arrived, it wasn't brother Francis that you had married Nanny... If yours didn't work ... Will there be something that really do ...?

Crowley did not measure what his strange eternity as super-natural beings could affect Warlock. A human who could not see beyond the finite and the earthly. One who he had had to erase his memory when the angel ordered it. But he was his weakness, he couldn't if he made those little pouts in the middle of his tantrums, like the one he had right now.

\- Warlock. - He moved and sat next to the boy, but he did not want to get rid of the sheet. - Humans are complicated. We are beings that constantly change depending on how our hearts feel. And also, how our soul thinks.

\- So what is the point…?

\- The point is to change in the right direction. And with someone who wants to change with you, for the good of both.

\- ... Then why did you and Brother Francis separate?

\- Well... He believed back then in things very different from what I believed too. We could not reconcile them and we decided that it was best to be apart. - It wasn't quite a lie. He had argued with Aziraphale to the extent of having his first serious fight in centuries. If it hadn't been for Armageddon in less than 24 hours, Crowley would have gone to sleep for six decades again.

\- You see!? – He quit hiding, and the demon noticed how glassy his eyes were.

\- But that doesn't mean it was bad. It was good. Before hurting ourselves more, we decided to stop and learn from the mistakes we made. - He raised his shoulders. - I learned a lot about what I really wanted to be from now on.

\- ... He... Did he leave you because you realized you were a man?

\- O-oh, Satan, no. – he laughed. Aziraphale would never do something so superficial. - That was a little later. It was other things. I depended heavily on his company, and he instead hid serious problems.

\- Did he break your heart, Nanny? - He frowned and clenched his fists. - I can break his legs if he broke your heart.

\- Well... I think we both broke our hearts. We loved each other, but ... we did more harm than good. - He tilted his face. - How did you feel when your parents shouted in the middle of the room? –Warlock lowered his shoulders again at the question. - When they stopped listening to what you were saying because of an argument? When one of them was really hurt in those fights? When you were hurt the same in them?

\- ... I wanted to disappear... - He confessed.

\- They probably noticed that. - Crowley gave him a half smile. - They love you more than they hate each other.

\- And ... that’s good? Doesn't it make me the cause of their divorce?

\- No. It caused them to finally get out of that hostility and being able to enter into a real change. One where they could find someone who makes them feel better.

\- You mean ... Another person to marry...?

\- Of course, why not?

\- It would be weird ...

\- What if this made them happy...?

\- ... - Warlock considered it, before sighing. He moved his feet on the carpet. - This guy, Fell ... He... Does he make you happy?

\- Of course. Everyday of my life…

\- Even more than Brother Francis?

\- Yes. - Because now his love was completely reciprocated. Because without the chains of hell and heaven, they could simply let their hearts express themselves. - And I hope I’m making him just as happy.

There was a long pause between them. Crowley granted that silence to the boy. He seemed to need it.

\- Sorry ... For been rude to him ... - He whispered, embarrassed. - I think I understand what you mean Nanny... Now I feel ridiculous for running away from home like that. It was pathetic.

\- I would say it was dramatic. - He mocked. Warlock rolled his eyes.

\- Anyway, don't send me back home yet ... - He asked, a little more lively. - I prefer that they resolve their divorce while I am not there... And I will not endure another of my mother's silly parties. I want to celebrate my birthday with you tomorrow ...

\- There's no reason to send you yet, brat. - He smiled wickedly, showing one of his fangs. - And I know exactly where to take you on your birthday. There is a coffee bar on the outskirts of London where a lot of sad and extravagant guys dressed in black meet to celebrate how stupid the world is. - Warlock also began to smile, animated by the image. - I can't let you drink ... But we can pretend you do ~ You'll like it. It will be a lot of photos for your Instagram. 

\- That sounds great Nanny! - Ah, children, so easy to impress.

\- Ah! - He interrupted. - The only condition is that you apologize to Aziraphale and promise to be nice to him.

\- But Nanny! It's not fair!

\- I already said. Take it or leave it.

\- ... Agh, fine. I will apologize to your husband ...

Crowley leaned down to kiss his forehead. Warlock smiled at this.

\- That's my hellish boy~ - He scoffed, touching the tip of his nose. - Now, take off your eyeliner, put on your pajamas and rest, because tomorrow's will be a long night.

\- Pfft ... Okay. I will be a "good" child. -

\- You are as good as I lack in style. - He got off the of bed, and before opening the door, turned to give him another smile. - Good night, Warlock.

\- Good night, Nanny... - He whispered much quieter.

Crowley left the room and sighed satisfied. That came out much better than in his head.

The only thing he didn't expect was the angel at the end of the hall, with a tender smile and on the verge of tears.

\- Oh darling! That was so sweet!

\- What? Of course not! How much did you hear!? - Suddenly, his achievement had become a shameful experience. -

\- Oh honey! I didn't know you thought that way!

\- Stop! - Claimed with a red face, walking with hurry to the room they shared.

\- My sweet Crowley, I knew you had a huge heart in that reptile chest.

\- Stop bothering me! Angel! -

Aziraphale covered his lips to giggle, touched by that attitude he always had for every good thing his beloved husband said. It sounded like vacations would be much better starting tomorrow.

For now, he would only fill him with kisses to have him completely ashamed in the middle of their sheets, as he loved to see him the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Warlock was going to be jealous of any man, I’m pretty sure. He is a nanny’s boy after all.  
I love to write Aziraphale as someone with a lot of patience, but when you put too much pressure on him… You should run from the gigantic light being with hundreds of eyes.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Ivy~ 


End file.
